


Phantom | A MadaSaku Collection

by ataraxic



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Priests and Nuns, Blasphemy, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugging, F/M, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Selkie AU, Selkies, Yandere, Yandere Uchiha Madara, dark shit, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxic/pseuds/ataraxic
Summary: He's there.In the shadows, in the corner of her eye, he's malicious presence that haunts her. No matter where she goes, what she does, what universes she drifts through in and out of time, he's there.And he's always watching. Wanting.Taking.Or:A collection of my dark MadaSaku one-shots, completed or otherwise, from various websites and unpublished, all in one place.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Dei Peccator

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just a dark smut train of all MadaSaku one-shots that got far enough to justify posting, one-shots from my various websites, and some completed stories that never got posted.
> 
> This chapter is under username OfBrokenLove.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> There will not be further author's notes unless required. Please leave a comment if I've left any tags out.
> 
> 🥀

It wasn’t a secret that Father Uchiha hadn’t been a virgin since he was fourteen years old, living a very promiscuous life up until he was saved from his ways by the priesthood at the age of twenty-eight. Father Michael, the man who had brought him into the Catholic brotherhood, had been his guide of sorts until he passed away at the ripe age of eighty-seven. Father Uchiha and Father Michael had always been very close, even when Father Michael became a bishop. It had been a great blow to the Uchiha that his mentor had passed away and he supposed that was when his eye had begun wandering.

He wasn’t swayed by simply any woman and of course, he never broke his vow of celibacy, but he couldn’t deny that the pleasures of the flesh called to him from time to time. The hardest part of becoming a priest had been giving up sex, given his lifestyle up until that point. But he had done it for the Lord Almighty and that was a good enough reason.

However, when he visited Saint Francis of Assisi’s Convent, a nunnery in the middle of nowhere, he had met _her._ His love for God and all the ideals the priesthood had taught him slipped through his fingers like sand on the beach and he knew that even if it meant sacrificing his title, if it meant breaking every law in the Church and state, if it meant _going to Hell,_ he would have her.

He had left the convent a week later, unsatisfied and obscenely obsessed, but willing to be patient. He would have her—they would leave their places in the brother- and sisterhoods and he would take them somewhere he could possess her at all times, every day and every night, claim her again and again until she could no longer walk, and then again once more.

At times when his lust was sated enough to think clearly—usually post-orgasm; he was still a man despite being a priest and there was nothing wrong with some ‘alone time’—he wondered if a demon had possessed him when it came to this young woman, barely a novitiate. She was twenty-three to his thirty-eight, but fifteen years was nothing to him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, even though she did not have all the typical ‘beautiful’ aspects. It was the light in her eyes, the devotion she put into everything she did, her inner strength and the fiery spirit that raged strong despite her living in such a humble place where she was meant to be meek. She was anything but meek and yet she was beloved by her convent. Surely they would miss her, but he needed her much more than she was needed there.

In the end, contrary to his initial theories, he had decided that God was speaking to him through this unsightly obsession. It had happened in His house and no demon would dare enter the house of God. For some reason, the Lord had put the flames of lust in his veins for this young woman. The Lord was not to be denied…and neither was he.

As he sat on the train taking him to the small town where the convent his love lived in, Madara Uchiha could not rightly express how glad he was that Abbess Theresa had approved him to stay at Saint Francis’ for two _whole_ weeks.

And by the end of that fourteen days, he would take his beloved Sakura to wherever the Lord desired they go.

* * *

“Sakura, be a dear and go water the carrots. They’ve not been doing well in this heat.”

“Of course, Sister Mary. I’ll do that right now.”

Warm smiles were shared between the two and Sakura picked up the watering can and made her way towards the garden. The convent was small but it was a wonderful place; the pinkette couldn’t be any happier that she had been accepted into Saint Francis’ for her life in the sisterhood.

Stepping outside into the heat, Sakura basked in the sunlight for a moment before heading over to the large plot where the carrots were. She tipped the can slowly over the small, budding leaves and let the water soak in fully before pouring another thin layer over them.

She had been at the sisterhood almost a year now, the six month period of deciding whether or not she would fit the position of a nun by both she and the church thankfully over. She had taken her simple vows and was already prepared to take her solemn vows, but she had to be patient and let God lead her where he willed her.

She continued to repeat the action until all the water was gone. By that time a thin sheen of sweat glimmered over her skin and she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. It was so very hot, even in June, and the coming July and August promised the temperatures to be even higher.

Frowning slightly, she adjusted the heat-capturing black robes of her calling and gladly made her way back inside.

When she arrived, the place was in uproar—well, as much as it could be given that most of the women who lived there were very calm and cool by nature, enhanced by hours of prayer daily.

Sister Mary bustled over to her and smiled excitedly. “Father Uchiha has come to stay with us the next two weeks. He’s here to reside over our Masses and pray with us. How wonderful is that?”

Sakura smiled. “Isn’t he the one who was here three months ago with Father Daniels?”

“Yes, that was him,” interjected Sakura’s friend and fellow novitiate, Anna. “Lord have mercy on my soul, but he is _so_ handsome.”

“Anna,” Sister Mary reprimanded sharply. Anna bowed her head and humbly asked for forgiveness, at which Sister Mary placed her hand gently on her head and pardoned her.

When Sister Mary had gone to greet Father Uchiha with the other sisters, Anna slyly winked at Sakura. “He is, though.”

Sakura snorted. “Yeah, now it’s for sure. You just joined Saint Francis’ so you could hit on those old fogies, you pervert.”

The brunette shrugged, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. “I would never go against my vows. I’m just saying that we’re still women and we can still appreciate a good-looking man.”

 _“Priest,_ ” Sakura corrected. “He’s married to God just the way we are.”

“Well, we aren’t just yet…”

“Whatever. You’re a dunce.”

The girls laughed playfully and shoved at each other in a moment of merriment befitting their age before Abbess Theresa entered the room. In record time they parted and stood up straight, their posture belying their previous silliness.

“Girls,” the austere abbess said almost scathingly. “Go prepare Father Uchiha’s room. He is at the end of the guest’s hallway.”

They bowed and nodded before hurrying off to prepare the room.

* * *

He had arrived with much ado and it was now time for their end-of-day rites before going to bed. Madara waited patiently for all the sisters to file into the room, easily masking the excitement he felt at being able to finally see _her_ again.

She and a young brunette, probably only nineteen or twenty at best, entered the room last, kneeling at the back. She still glowed with the inner beauty that fanned the flames of his lust, turning the embers into wildfires.

He led the rites and prayers calmly but with passion—but rather than passion for God, it was passion for the young woman who prayed so fervently, so vehemently. As none were watching, given they were immersed in prayer, he allowed his eyes to linger on her the entire time. She was beautiful…he could barely wait until he finally claimed her in the name of God. He would possess her until the day she died and then he would meet with her in Heaven. After they were joined, she would never leave his side.

Once the prayers came to an end, all parted their ways to go to their rooms. He noticed with slight dissatisfaction that the novitiate rooms were on the other side of the convent from his—with good reason given that they had not taken their solemn vows yet.

He eased himself into the cot he had been allotted and, making sure the door was tightly closed and locked, he slipped his hand under his robes to meet his stiffened shaft, guiding his hand up and down and picturing that it was his Sakura doing it, not himself. With her soft pink lips and gentle hands in his mind’s eye, he brought himself to orgasm.

It was surely nowhere close to the ecstasy she would bring him, but he had to play his part well if he were to befriend her and get close enough to claim her. He had it entirely planned out; after they consummated their union, only official in the eyes of God, she would fall asleep in his arms. Once she was completely unconscious, he would steal away into the night with her and a taxi would be waiting for them half a mile from the convent. From there they would drive to the train station and he would take her to his home—the small dwelling that he had bought after he met her for this very purpose. He would return to the convent—he planned to take her a day before he left—and she would be found missing. He would shamefully admit that Sakura had expressed a need to flee the convent and would conveniently have no idea where she may have gone to. Of course, they would release her from the convent and she would no longer be a sister—a month later, after he had returned to his love and secured her as his own, he would mournfully tell the priesthood that he wished to leave to pursue a family—which was only partially a lie. Then, he would tap into the Uchiha family’s funds, who were all dead thanks to his evil nephew, and live forever on with Sakura.

It would be so painfully easy to do he wondered why no one had ever done it before.

With these thoughts playing in his mind, he fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Breakfast was as usual except for the fact that Father Uchiha was in their midst and they were practically waiting on him hand and foot.

Sakura bore the man no ill will, but if there was anything that put her off the sisterhood it was that they truly served the men. However, she also knew that Christ had been a man and he had served everyone, male and female alike, so in many ways it wasn’t all that different. She did, however, mourn the fact that women could never be priests, something that had at one time confused her.

Furrowing her brow slightly as she carried Father Uchiha’s bowl of porridge to him from the kitchen, Sakura realized that she was _still_ rather confused about that subject. No matter, this was her place; in the convent. These little sacrifices were nothing compared to what Christ had done for her.

When she brought him his porridge, he smiled up at her and thanked her. Something about his smile felt wrong; it was almost predatory with the gleam in his eyes that promised… _more_ to come. She couldn’t place it and for that reason and the fact that he was a _priest,_ ordained and married to God, she knew she was being silly. She smiled warmly back at him and then took her place at her seat further down the table.

He led them in prayer in thanks for the food and then everyone began to eat. He ate so primly, so properly, that Sakura was led to believe that maybe he was originally from old nobility. He spoke amicably with the other sisters and for some reason, the entire time she couldn’t take her eyes off him. She wasn’t sure what the feeling was; it certainly wasn’t attraction and not necessarily admiration. Perhaps fascination was fitting.

Breakfast soon finished and they filed into the room where they said their morning prayers. Father Uchiha led again and Sakura resisted opening her eyes and watching him while he prayed. After, she and Anna were sent on their ways to do chores. Sakura was just about to begin sweeping the foyer when Sister Abigail came to her.

“Sakura, dear, the abbess has requested that you show Father Uchiha around the convent before you begin your chores for the day. You are also to help in the kitchen after you finish with those.”

Sakura nodded dumbly. “Where do I meet him?” Weren’t the nuns who had already taken their solemn vows supposed to do that?

“He’s out in the garden. Hurry, we can’t keep him waiting!”

Sakura nodded again in assent. She didn’t dare questions the abbess despite the oddity so she picked up the broom and dustpan, returned them to the storage closet, and went to the garden, where Father Uchiha was sitting with perfect posture on one of the benches in the shade of trees, fingering the rosary around his neck.

“Hello, Father,” she said softly, hoping not to startle him.

He glanced up and his eyes alit with some emotion she couldn’t identify. “Ah, Sakura is it? How nice to see you again.”

She fought the frown off her face, forcing it into a smile. She didn’t think she’d ever been formally introduced to him…perhaps she’d forgotten, and it wouldn’t do to let him know that. “Yes, it’s good to see you again, too. Abbess Theresa said I was to show you around the convent?”

“Yes, yes,” he replied, standing before motioning to the small building. “Let’s.”

Sakura nodded, bowing slightly before guiding him through the garden towards the door leading inside. “Well, this is obviously the garden. We grow our own food here and we only accept certain shipments from the church in regards to meat, grains, and dairy.”

Father Uchiha nodded in acknowledgement. “So, how long have you been here?”

She glanced up at him, not expecting him to be so friendly with all his propriety, but then accepted that he was obviously a very kind man. “Eleven months on the third. I took my simple vows in March.”

“Well done. Do you like it here?”

She smiled at him brilliantly. “I love it. This is the perfect way for me to worship the Lord and live in His way.”

He smiled back at her—she felt a tingle of trepidation go up her spine but with irritation, pushed it back down. It had obviously been too long since she’d interacted with men…not that she minded other than the fact that she was imagining things in regards to such a good person.

They continued on. She was surprised when he actually held the door open for her, and a sort of warmth blossomed in her heart. He really was too kind…

“Thank you,” she said graciously. Once they were inside, she continued the tour as they passed through the kitchen, where several sisters were cleaning up from breakfast. “This is the kitchen. We don’t typically use appliances from the outside, so much of our food is cooked with fire.” She grinned at him impishly. “That’s why it tastes so good. It’s all from scratch.”

He smiled at her pleasantly but said nothing, so as they ventured forth, Sakura decided to ask him a few questions of her own.

“If I may ask, how long have you been in the priesthood?”

He answered easily. “I entered schooling when I was twenty-eight and was ordained six years later, so all in all I’ve been serving the Lord for ten years.”

“So you’re thirty-eight?”

She looked away immediately, shocked at her personal inquiry, but before she could apologize he responded with an almost pleased, “Yes, I am. And you are?”

Sakura couldn’t help but feel relieved that he hadn’t chastised her. “I’m twenty-three, twenty-four in March. It was so exciting to take my simple vows just around my birthday. It was literally a birthday gift from God.”

“Indeed it was,” Father Uchiha agreed.

They arrived in front of the hallways leading on either side to the rooms of the sisters, branching from the common area where there were a few bookshelves filled to the brim and a fireplace for warmth. “This is where we relax on Sundays after morning Mass. Those hallways lead to the dormitories.” She paused, a passing curiosity finding its way past her lips. “What’s it like, being a Father?”

“It’s much of what I assume it’s like to be a sister, although I do believe there is somewhat more freedom involved.” He glanced at her with teasing mirth in his eyes. “We typically live in the church we reside over and lead Mass on Saturdays and Sundays, when the parish usually arrives for worship. The rest of the week it’s prayer and sometimes there will be Mass on Mondays and Wednesdays, at least where I lead.”

Sakura frowned slightly as she led him towards the room where they prayed, then clarified, “I suppose so, but what does it _feel_ like?”

This time he full-on smirked at her. “I am serving the Lord just as you are. It is a humbling experience, one that I am sure you can relate to.”

She nodded, and even though she wasn’t satisfied with his answer, Sakura said nothing more until they entered the prayer room. “This is where we pray, but I’m sure you already know that.” Nothing more was said and she led him back to the garden, where she assumed Abbess Theresa would be waiting.

When they were about to part ways, Father Uchiha smiled at her warmly. She was grateful to realize that she no longer felt that weird nervousness around him when he smiled. “Thank you, Sakura. I will see you around I’m sure.”

She grinned back at him. “Of course. How long are you staying?”

“Oh, just two weeks. Not very long, but I wanted to visit my favorite convent again if only for a little while.”

Her grin widened. “It’s my favorite, too. Like I said, I love it here.”

“Sakura!”

Startled, Sakura turned to see Abbess Theresa approaching her. “Yes, abbess?”

“Go back to your chores. You’ve been dallying long enough. The convent won’t clean itself, you know.”

Sakura smiled wanly and waving to Father Uchiha, she disappeared back inside.

* * *

Everything was going exactly according to plan.

While their interactions were brief, Madara could tell that Sakura liked him. She would always smile and wave in passing and that Sunday during their relaxation period they were able to speak again, this time uninterrupted as they walked in the gardens. Of course, he had to invite her or else she might get in trouble with the overly-strict abbess, but even the old coot knew not to interfere with his wishes. He couldn’t chance Sakura getting into trouble because if she did, she would likely stay away from him and that was unacceptable if he was to get close enough to her to possess her.

It had been a week and a half so far since he arrived and even though he led himself to release every single night and sometimes in the morning before breakfast, his lust for her only grew. When they couldn’t interact he observed her from afar, watching her lithe body perform her chores, fighting an erection every time she bent over to pick something up, revealing her full rear, or when she covertly stretched, inadvertently showing off her small but perfect breasts. He could no longer wait.

Saturday evening, three days before he was to leave, he regretfully told Abbess Theresa that he would be leaving Sunday after morning Mass due to responsibilities at his parish that he had to fulfill. The abbess was understanding, as she always was with him, and told him it was wonderful having him. He smiled and nodded, fighting down the inevitable excitement of finally claiming his Sakura.

After evening prayer and when everyone was going to bed, he told Sakura he needed help packing.

“I don’t think I’m allowed in your room…” she said doubtfully, furrowing her brow cutely.

Madara was so thankful that he had honed his skills in lying from an early age. “Abbess Theresa said I may ask someone for assistance—priests travel light but there is something I need help with. Do you think you could come in about thirty minutes?”

She stood there thoughtfully for a moment, but he knew that she was very respectful of the abbess and her orders and she would not deny him. After a moment she said, “Yes, I will.”

He smiled and nodded and she returned the gesture before going to her dormitory to get ready for bed.

As he returned to his room, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief. His waiting was over. She would be his before the day was over.

* * *

Sakura wasn’t sure if it was proper to change into her sleeping gown when she would be heading over to Father Uchiha’s in only fifteen minutes, but she supposed that Abbess Theresa knew that someone was going to and it wouldn’t do for her to be walking around in her day garments after cleaning up, so she slipped into the white gown, pulling her black habit over her to protect her modesty.

By the time she left to go help Father Uchiha with his belongings, all the lights were off and doors were closed, signaling that everyone was fast asleep after the long day. She tugged at her habit almost nervously as she passed by the last room before the Father’s and softly knocked on his door, not wanting to disturb anyone. Many of the sisters greatly disliked being interrupted from their sleep and she didn’t want to get on anyone’s bad side, no matter how forgiving they were in the end.

The door opened and Father Uchiha ushered her inside. She heard the click of the door and then another click faintly afterwards, but none of their doors had locks on them to her knowledge.

“What did you need help with?” she asked, keeping her voice low.

She noticed he was mostly undressed, only wearing a white shirt and black slacks, which revealed a toned, lean body with broad shoulders. Sakura blushed slightly and averted her eyes, hoping that Abbess Theresa wouldn’t be upset with her for seeing him like this.

“I’ve been having a problem…that I believe you can help me with.”

The husky tone in his voice made her look up at him with cautious curiosity. He took a step forward, closing in the space between them. He took another step, and another, until he was looming above her.

She was paralyzed but she didn’t know why. The look in his eye was similar to the one she had seen when she’d served him porridge that first day, but instead of disregarding it she felt like he was trying to tell her something.

“Uh…well, what is it?” she asked, her voice wavering in her nervousness. Unconsciously, she took a step back to enlarge her personal space. Her heart was racing for some unknown reason and she felt the oddest need to flee the room.

“This,” he said in a deep voice dripping with masculinity. Suddenly, he was upon her and his lips crashed into hers.

She let out a terrified scream but he muffled it by slipping his tongue into her mouth, gripping her hips and pulling them into his. It was then that she realized what his ‘problem’ was.

A huge bulge pressed into her abdomen as he pushed her against the wall. She was paralyzed for only a second before she began to thrash, trying to push him off. He caught her wrists in his hands and pulled them to her sides, fully trapping her against the wall before grinding his hips slow and hard into hers.

Her heart was going to burst out of her chest. The fear was overtaking her as she realized what he wanted and was going to do if she didn’t stop him. Without giving it a second thought, she bit his tongue as hard as she could.

He pulled away from her but before she could scream again, he pressed a hand to her lips and encircled her body with his other arm, pulling her into him. Father Uchiha was stronger than she’d realized and she could only squirm as he dragged her to his bed, still screaming in vain, hoping for at least someone to hear the struggle and stop this. However, it didn’t seem like anyone was coming, although that did not stop her. _Someone_ would notice eventually…just hopefully not before it was too late.

He crushed her into the bed and then suddenly Father Uchiha’s free hand slipped under her gown and gripped her white panties. At this she stiffened, clenching her legs together to stop him from doing what she was sure he would do. Unfortunately he was able to pull them down her legs until they were off. She let out a terrified whimper and felt the first of tears gather in her eyes.

It was only going to get worse, it seemed. He bunched her panties into a ball, and just as he removed his hand—at which point she took the opportunity to attempt to scream—he stuffed her _own_ underwear into her mouth, for all intents and purposes gagging her.

Now his hands were free to rip her gown and habit off her flailing body. The gag worked better than his hand as she was alternating between gagging and screaming, both of which caused her personal scent to flood her senses, which sickened her even more.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks by the time he had fully unclothed her. She still fought him, pushing and shoving and attempting to kick when she had the opening, but he was like a brick wall on top of her. However, when he suddenly pinned her wrists above her head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, all sense fell away and she went stock still.

Was there any way to escape?

* * *

As he licked the soft flesh of her breast, tasting her sweet skin, Madara couldn’t remember a time he had been more aroused.

She had stilled, the only sound being the ragged exhalations from her nose. He nibbled on her peak and she squirmed slightly, the exhalations growing more rapid. With his free hand he slipped his fingers down to her clit, rubbing in quick, stimulating motions.

Sakura whimpered, squirming even more, but he simply lowered his fingers to her opening, feeling a slight excess wetness from his ministrations. When he deemed his fingertips wet enough for entry, he plunged two fingers deep into her core.

She screamed, broken out of her fearful, frozen state and bucked her hips, trying to dislodge him from inside her. Madara simply thrust his fingers in time with her bucking, glad to feel the barrier of her hymen still intact and taking the time to find her sensitive bundle of nerves, which would certainly be important at some point.

He released her breast from his mouth and moved up to whisper in her ear. “Hush, I’m not going to hurt you, my love.”

She stiffened at his words and he took the time to continue pumping his fingers in and out of her. She was hyperventilating at this point, her body quivering. He felt the wetness of tears on his cheek as he nuzzled her neck, licking and sucking on her soft skin.

At this point he was hard beyond the stretch of imagination. He withdrew his hand from her core, swiftly unbuttoning his slacks and pulling off his boxers underneath. The moment he had freed his member he spread her legs wide, anticipation filling him.

Sakura began to struggle again, more desperately and ferociously than before—not that her efforts had been lacking then. Despite her resistance, he pressed himself against her opening, parting her lower lips so his head could feel her heat.

He was panting in excitement as he pressed his head just inside her opening. She let out a pained whimper, bucking her hips to free herself of him. A low growl formed in his chest and he shoved another two inches inside her, the pain causing her to freeze.

Madara lowered his hand to rub her clit soothingly while he forced himself inside her until he was touching her hymen. He could feel her walls pulsing around him, clenching and tightening around his thick shaft. She whimpered and all at once she opened her eyes and looked at him desperately, imploringly.

“ _Mmmmph,_ ” she begged, eyes watery with tears. He moved his free hand—the one not pinning her arms above her head—and wiped away several tears from her cheeks.

“Shh,” he said softly. “The pain will be brief.”

This didn’t calm her—and he hadn’t expected it to. Just as she began to struggle again, attempting to loosen his grip on her wrists, he plunged the rest of his length inside her, ripping through her hymen and clashing with her cervix as he filled her to the brim, stretching her vertically to fit his entire length inside of her.

She shrieked in agony, sobs muffled by her underwear. He allowed her body to adjust for a mere few moments before letting his lust flow through his veins and thrusting passionately into her.

Her body wasn’t how he had imagined it would be.

It was better.

* * *

Sakura felt herself go lightheaded with pain and lack of oxygen as her body took the brutal raping. Father Uchiha had no mercy on her no-longer-virgin body, every thrust sending shocks of pain up her spine. The burning tears stained her face red and soon all she had the energy for was to let out a pained whimper with every re-entry. Her body was quivering, every muscle weak and hurting from fighting him so hard. Now it was pointless; he had gotten what he wanted and chances of escape were zero until he was finished.

It seemed to go on forever and before long, Sakura’s eyes fluttered shut and she tried to numb herself from the pain.

* * *

He was so close to release and the pleasure was nearly unbearable. Madara felt it coming and without any care for her body—he could always make her enjoy it later—he rocked his hips against hers and let his seed pour into her, letting her tight walls milk every last drop until he was completely sated.

Panting, he let himself soften inside her until he naturally came out and then pulled her arms down to her sides, although not releasing them. She was trembling violently, her eyes shut tightly, and pulling her naked body against his, he stroked her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear until he felt her go limp in his arms.

Releasing her completely, he stood and sighed, satisfied unlike any other time he’d had a woman. God had truly sent him a gift when He’d allowed him to meet Sakura.

Madara walked over to his already fully-packed bags. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed the taxi’s number to let them know to come to the arranged pickup spot. He removed the gag, clothed Sakura in her gown and habit once more and began to carry her to their destination.

* * *

The next day, Sakura’s absence created an uproar unlike anything the convent had seen in twenty years. Madara allowed the panic to spread amply before approaching Abbess Theresa and confessing to her that Sakura had expressed wishes to leave during their time together.

The Abbess was shocked, for despite her harshness she had been fond of the novitiate. They decided that they would give her a week to return, but after that they would have to relieve her from her position.

Madara led them in a mournful prayer for Sakura’s soul before leaving to meet with his beloved.

No one had suspected a thing.

* * *

When Sakura awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she was _not_ in the convent, which caused a good deal of alarm. She was surrounded in darkness but could vaguely make out a door—painted white and sliding, unlike anything in her home—and a sliver of light coming from the room it was connected to. She was decidedly stiff in an upright position, which was _not_ how she’d fallen asleep. How had she…?

Her thoughts were halted when she realized that she couldn’t move her limbs due to the tight binding of some kind of cord around her wrists and ankles. This startled her from sleepy fright to very awake terror, but when she screamed she found she could not move her lips as was could only be duct tape was pasted tightly over her mouth.

It all came rushing back to her when, as she struggled with her bindings, her abdomen protested with a sharp, almost blinding pain that was from inside, not out.

_Father Uchiha had raped her!_

If she had woken up in the convent, she would have suspected that it was all just a very bad dream and somehow clenching her body in her sleep might have made her sore. But she _wasn’t_ in the convent; she was tied up and effectively silenced by duct tape in a dark room that, upon the best inspection she could in the darkness, was very, very small. A closet, perhaps.

She remembered whispers of comfort in her ear as she sobbed softly before falling asleep. She hadn’t returned to her room and the last person she had been with was Father Uchiha. That left only one reasoning: he had kidnapped her.

But _why?_

Why would he take her by force—other than the fact that there was no way she’d sleep with him willingly? Why did he want her? Why would he go to such lengths to kidnap her? What did he _want_ from her—an eternal sex slave? Why would he do this? Why, why, _why?_

The culmination of the rush of desperate questions, pain, confusion, and fear was tears that streaked hotly down her face. Her sobs were muffled by the duct tape and thrashing did nothing with the bindings in place. All she knew was that this had to be a dream and she wanted to wake up. _Immediately_.

All sound and movement, however muffled or strained, stopped the moment she heard the opening of a door nearby. It wasn’t _her_ door, but it was audible when the person—she assumed Father Uchiha—closed it, and Sakura knew it was only a matter of time before she was forced to confront him. Instead of anger that she assumed would rush forward, all she could feel was utter terror.

The door opened, revealing Father Uchiha dressed casually in black slacks and a white V-neck t-shirt. She was paralyzed as they made eye contact, her green eyes meeting pure black orbs that glittered with emotion she didn’t _want_ to identify.

He was smirking. “Finally,” he said, stepping forward and kneeling, his fingertips gently caressing her face. She flinched at the contact but could only stare at him with horror. “You are mine.”

Father Uchiha saw the confusion in her eyes. “The moment I saw you I knew you were meant to be mine. It was an act of God and only _you_ can quell the fires of lust in my veins.”

She began to tremble violently, but when she saw him pull out a knife, she thrashed, screaming fruitlessly into the duct tape. He ignored it, holding her steady as he cut away her clothes.

Sakura was bared to him. She tried to kick out with her bound feet but he positioned himself so that they slid uselessly under his torso.

“Hush,” he cooed, tucking a lock of mussed hair behind her ear. “I won’t hurt you.”

Tears poured as she ignored him and continued to struggle, however ineffective it was. Her hands were tied behind her, so when he pushed her down onto the floor her shoulders protested at the angle. She cried out but he paid it no mind, his hand suddenly wandering all over her body.

She flinched when his palm grazed over a nipple, tears falling without ceasing. Then, without mercy, his lips latched onto her neck and he sucked viciously, drawing blood to the surface before biting into her flesh. She screamed, only pausing to scream again when she felt the telltale bulge against her thighs.

Abruptly he scooped her up, lifting her off the floor. She sobbed raggedly, lightheaded at the lack of oxygen from only breathing through her nose. Father Uchiha set her down on a bed in the center of the room before taking a moment to admire her naked body. Crying softly, she turned her head, closing her eyes and flushing from the scrutiny. A man had never seen her like this before.

She heard the sound of a zipper going down and she began to thrash and scream again, but Father Uchiha was on top of her. With a quick flick of the wrist, her legs were freed and he wrenched them apart, kneeling in between him and pressing his manhood against her opening. She quivered, feeling as though she would pass out from oxygen deprivation and fear.

All at once he plunged inside her and Sakura screamed so loudly that even with the duct tape in place, someone _must_ have heard.

* * *

She was so hot and still so _tight_.

He panted as he thrust in and out of her, desperate to sate the fire in his body. Passion and need encompassed every movement. Madara groaned, his body flooding with unadulterated pleasure.

Sakura had stilled, only moving when she flinched at his thrusts. He hated that her eyes were clenched shut, pain marring her beautiful features. He understood it when he took her virginity, but now there was no reason for her to not enjoy it.

Without further thought he latched his lips around one of the nipples, licking and nibbling until it hardened. He thrust in such a way that he was tapping her g-spot with his length and soon she was squirming, her eyes shut even tighter as she fought the pleasure it obviously brought her.

However, feeling her grow wet made the fire inside him roar and soon he was thrusting with crazed lust into her until he was pouring his seed deep within her. She no longer squirmed and instead was crying again, but he didn’t mind. Soon she would enjoy their time together, but until then, he had a flame that could not be quenched and it called for her body alone.

He finished and then took her into his arms. She shivered but was too broken to fight, so as they lay there he stroked her body gently until she was pliant.

Madara kissed her forehead softly, relishing the feel of her in his arms. Soon she was asleep again and he only held her closer.

God had sent him a gift. He was a sinner, no doubt. But he was God’s sinner.


	2. Selkie AU

“You can’t keep me here forever,” she says bitterly one morning. “I’ll find it eventually. You know I will. And then my master will _kill_ you.”

He chuckles. She’s always been feisty, his Sakura. “You know I love it when you try,” he purrs, just because it will rile her. But, for once, he keeps his wandering hands to himself. After last night, she deserves a small reprieve.

He hadn’t been gentle with her.

Then again, he rarely was anyways.

Only Sakura has ever been able to slake his thirst, a thirst that she herself had awakened when he saw her one morning, sunbathing on a rock near the shore of a nearby lake. Her sleek, beautiful perfection had called to him, everything about her whetting an appetite that had beleaguered him day and night until he figured out a way to keep her with him forever.

Naturally, he had tried to coax her out with promises of grandeur and luxury, none of which had been lies—but he had seen it in her first look at him. She thought he was beneath her, not worth even a second glance, and he rather thought she was right.

But that didn’t stop him.

Now she was his, unwillingly, but also permanently. She would never find her skin, not as long as he was alive. And, as he gave it thought, perhaps not even when he was dead.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” she snapped, drawing him out of his reverie.

“Of course I do,” he replied, as though she wasn’t being terribly rude. Madara knew a human wife would never speak to him that way. But Sakura wasn’t human, and that was one of the reasons she was perfect for him. He wouldn’t accept anything less than perfection in a partner, and Sakura was everything he could ever want.

“Then why don’t you get to it,” she said flatly, and it wasn’t exactly a question.

He turned towards her, relishing the way she flinched and jerked back once his red gaze was upon her. Lascivious looks, as always, because he couldn’t seem to control himself around her. “I’m going to. But you know the rules.”

Sakura sighed dismally, as though she had hoped her rude prompting would make him forget. But he never did, especially not this morning, when he knew she had more reason than ever to try and escape him.

They had…tried new things, last night. So to speak.

And Sakura in particular had not enjoyed them.

So he tied her to the bed, fastidious in his knots, and made she that she wouldn’t be escaping while he was gone. Then, peering at her contentedly as she seethed in his direction, he sighed and stroked her hair.

“I’ll be back soon, dear. Do try to rest up. We’ve a busy night tonight.”

With that, he was gone, a scream of bestial rage and fury following him out the front door.


End file.
